Mai Sugai
by Yeihaku-chama
Summary: In the year of 2200, many people have mutated from sbstances spread upon the Earth...causing disease called Vampirism to flourish. The CIASU was created to combat and capture the creatures. But there is a myth of a pureblood hidden away in the depths..
1. Chapter 1

**Yeihaku: This is my first M rated story, and I am happy to say that I will be updating more often then before, due to the fact that I have more time on my hands. This new story of mine will be updated hopefully once a week, and at the most, two times a week, but don't hold out for it. So without further ado, I now introduce the rewritten version of Bury My Past!**

_Warning__**:**__ This is rated M for a reason……..don't come crying to me if it screws you up as a minor….._

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own him. If I did, I wouldn't be here; I would be playing with his ears and cooing over Kirara. 

**

* * *

**

**Introduction: **

**In the Darkest Hour of the Darkest Night Part I**

_You can say what you will,_

_Expecting a reaction,_

_But I will not stop you,_

_Because I know it is not true……._

It was cold here. It was always cold here, in the dark. But truly, what was here? In this dark corner of her mind, there was nothing much here at all. All she did was swim around in this pool of unconsciousness, calling out every once and awhile for someone…..anyone to help her. But, what exactly would they do to help? It wasn't like she knew anything……she didn't even know where she was…or, for that matter, who she was….so who could help her? Ow….something was throbbing again. Very dull, but painful. Was it that blank space where her heart was supposed to be? Why was it throbbing and glowing like that?

Oh well, unless it got her out of here, she would pay no mind.

Her one and only goal….get out of here, and _feed_.

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi growled from his spot on the wall of Sango Tajiya's office, completely and totally zoned out. Why shouldn't he space out? All he was listening to was another one of Sango's rants on how Miroku had flirted with some 'whore on the street' as she so kindly put it. Who cared? It was the same as always. Miroku flirts, Sango slaps and stomps away, Sango rants at Inuyasha for god knows what reason, Miroku pulls some romantic crap, Sango melts, and they end up in the bathroom on a toilet seat.

So this was _completely_ normal.

"….And he had the _nerve_ to tell me that he wasn't asking her to bear his children! I mean come _on_ it was obvious! And I think-" "Sango." Inuyasha cut her off rudely. "If you haven't noticed, we're at fucking work. And this is a CIASU Department, and the reason I came here is not because I wanted to listen to your damn problems with the lecher, its cuz' Fluffy called us to his office." Sango wrinkled her noise. "What? We just got back this morning from our last mission. " She exclaimed incredulously. "Director can't send us out this early!"

Inuyasha snorted. "You seem to forget that this is the cold, stick-up-his-ass half-brother that I grew up with." He ran a clawed hand through his unruly silver hair, careful to miss his twitching dog ears. "He'll do whatever the hell he damn feels like."

Sango sighed. "Well, you better call Miroku." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why cant you?" He asked, realizing a second too late that he had just got himself another ticket on the 'listen to Sango rant' train again. "Never mind!" Inuyasha said, holding his hands up, making slow movements towards the door. "I'll get the damn lecher." Sango opened her mouth to reply, but Inuyasha had slipped through her door already, the only proof that he had been there being the slight breeze.

Sango laughed lightly. "Heh works every time." She said smugly. Sango turned to the report on her desk, sighing at the sight of the half filled report. That Miroku….he was going to cause her to miss her deadline on their last mission. Shaking her head, Sango shuffled her papers, and prepared herself for the meeting with the Director.

"Damn this job is annoying……"

___

* * *

_

A/N: This chapter was purposely shortened due to the fact that I wanted to turn this into an intro to see how people liked it. So, please read and review, and if you find something wrong with it, I would appreciate a nice heads up if ya don't mind.

**Yihaku: This is a rewrite, as I have stated before, and now, just to clear up, this is the story with basically a completely new story, save the name, which means My Past. Couldn't find the word Bury in Japanese…..anyways, I just wanted people to know that, so that no one can complain when they see that this story seems nothing like the one I deleted. Sorry 'bout that. So, at least 4 reviews for the 1****st**** chapter to go up! R&R people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeihaku: This is great! I have posted a long chapter to my story and am writing a one-shot for the first time! I seem to be on a roll and I have to be, to keep the ideas that I want to use for not only this story, but the other ones I'm doing. Please don't forget to R&R….when I didn't get the 4 reviews I asked for, it made me kinda nervous about how people were taking this story…..**

_Warning: This is rated M for a reason, so don't whine if this mentally scars you, please, I have problems with such things._

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't, so why dwell on that? Lucky Takahashi-sama…….

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Myth and the New Mission**

_Freedom is just Chaos,_

_With better lighting_

_**(-- Alan Dean Foster)**_

They were somehow weakening. She could feel them. It still didn't matter though; there was the missing thing…. And she was becoming hungry too. That made this bad, because though the spell chains were weakening, and she was getting her feeling back, she wasn't able to move and get food, and she was getting tired. How long would she have to spend time in this hell created for two? Especially when one was missing….The light dimmed once. Why was it dimming? Was it because of what was going on outside of this entrapment, or was it the feel of the weakening spell? Who really knew? All she could do was wait….

Wait for the key to come to her…….

* * *

Inuyasha whiffed the air as he ran down the carpeted hallway, smelling the strong scent of calamus and oak. Miroku's scent. But there was another scent…..sweaty and….filled with the scent of many other males. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. 'If there was one time that I ever hated being part dog, now is one of them.'

Truly, he hated the scent of whores.

Inuyasha came upon a door with a gold plate labeled with the name 'Dr. Miroku Houshi of the CIASU Unit' where the scent was coming from so strongly. Inuyasha could even hear the two voices now.

"Oh Dr. Miroku…." That was the raspy voice of the person he presumed to be a woman, attempting to be seductive.

"Ms. Myako?" Oh….there was the lecher's voice.

Inuyasha nearly gagged. So the lecher was going for the new secretary huh? In his opinion the woman was a lot more cut down on clothes than she needed to be. 'I mean, how mini can a mini skirt be?' Inuyasha grimaced at the mental picture of yesterdays outfit. Shaking his head quickly to rid his himself of the image, Inuyasha pushed open the door, not bothering to knock, but soon wished he had.

There was Miroku, his dark haired best friend, sitting in front of his desk, not looking at Inuyasha, but looking very uncomfortable. But that wasn't what disgusted him. It was the blond haired woman sitting smack dab on his lap, seemingly attempting to kiss Miroku on the neck in the _skimpiest _clothing he had ever seen in his life. She was completely ignoring the silver haired hanyou that had just entered.

'That isn't even qualified to be booty shorts!' Inuyasha thought, horrified, almost reeling back at the sight of the strip she most likely called shorts.

Miroku coughed lightly, breaking Inuyasha's train of thought. "Inuyasha-kun?" He asked uneasily, pushing Myako off of him. "Is there something the matter?"

Inuyasha glared at the women that had been sitting on Miroku's lap who was pouting, cracking the makeup on her face worse. "Oi, whore, get the hell out." He said, jabbing a thumb at the door. The woman looked at him, obviously seething, but began to stomp out anyway, seeing as he was the Directors half-brother, and she didn't want to be fired.

Inuyasha slammed the door behind her. Advancing on Miroku, Inuyasha stopped in front of his desk and slammed his hands down, letting his hands slam down on the desk. "What the hell was that?"

Miroku looked at him, calm and collected, hands folded over his table in a calm manner. The man seemed so tranquil, for all the things he did. "What was what?" He asked innocently.

"The whore that was just trying to rape you."

"Oh…that was Ms. Myako, the new secretary that just came in to give me a message from Director before she left for the day."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh yeah, and somehow, in between giving you a message and leaving the building she ended up in your lap, attempting to suck on your neck like a Dhampir?"

A Dhampir was what they were called at the CIASU. To get technical, they were products of a

Dhampir male or female, and a human male or female. That made them Half Dhampir and Half Human. It seemed that the Dhampir gene was dominate over all other genes, and was never buried in what the CIASU called a compile. A compile was a pile of recessive and dominant traits that seemed to have been buried for hundreds of thousands of years. The CIASU thought that was because of the great Death of 2009, 111 years ago, and a time when deadly chemicals were spread all over Gaia, causing a death counts of over 1 million people all over the world. The Dhampirs of that time all survived, but at a great cost. Their genes mutated, causing them to loose control of their minds making them crazy for more than a bit of human blood; human flesh. Because of this, the CIASU was created to hunt and capture Dhampirs for not only to be analyzed, but to be put out of the humans and demons society. See, the demons and humans didn't know about Dhampirs, and the government preferred it that was, keeping Chaos down. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all specialists, but of different things.

Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow, but Inuyasha wasn't finished. "Never mind damn lecher, not somethin I wanna talk about. What I came down to tell you, is that the asshole wants us down in the oval office." Miroku's eyes widened a fraction and his whole body stiffened. "The _oval_ office? Are you sure?"

Being in the oval meant two things, none of them good. 1) Someone had done something very wrong, and that they were going to talk about his or her punishment. Or 2) something very serious had come up, like a very important and dangerous mission. As it was said. Nothing good.

Inuyasha nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. Miroku mirrored his look. "Well, then we had better go." Miroku stood up, shuffling some papers to the side. A magazine fell to the floor with a small 'thump'. Miroku reached down to get it hurriedly to retrieve it, but Inuyasha snatched up faster than he could get it.

Inuyasha made a face. "What the fuck? 'Boob Central' Miroku?" Miroku grinned lecherously. "My dear man, that is the love of many a person." Inuyasha twitched and rolled up the magazine, throwing it into the trashcan.

"Nooooo!!" Miroku wailed. He made a dive for the trashcan. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed his collar, dragging him away from the trashcan with his precious possession. "My baby….my porn!!" Miroku continued wailing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What does Sango even see in you?" He asked. Miroku stopped wailing for a moment. "Well…my manly charm?" He said. Inuyasha just snorted and continued dragging the monk towards the elevator.

_Trying Fate……._

Sango was already standing at the elevator when Inuyasha and Miroku came down the hallway, the latter being dragged by the former. Sango could only shake her head at the sight. When Inuyasha walked past her and into the open elevator, dropping Miroku's collar, she could only follow and cock a curious eyebrow at them both.

"Why hello Sango my dear." Miroku began.

"Shut up Hoshi." Sango said, sending him a dark glare that caused Miroku to wince. "I'm not in the mood for your crap right now." "But Sango…." Miroku whined. Sango huffed and turned her head away from him.

Inuyasha ignored them both. Placing a hand on the scanner, he pulled a small card from the silver chain on his neck, and swiped it through the slide scan at the same time.

"Inuyasha Taisho." A metallic, fizzling voice sounded from the metal box on the ceiling where a light fixture should be. "You have 2 heat signatures with you, please name."

"Miroku Hoshi, Sango Tajiya." Inuyasha replied.

"Confirmed."

The elevators doors slid shut with a small ding sound, and the elevator began to move downward, a smooth, un-bumpy ride. It was pretty silent until….

SMACK

"Hands off my ass hentai!!" Sango snapped as Miroku flopped back down to the ground, unconscious. The only way they could tell he was alive was by his breathing, and the burning twitch in his gloved right hand.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, nudging the lecherous monk with his bare foot. "Oi….monk, wake up…..we're almost on our floor." Sango huffed from her corner. "Just leave him there Inuyasha. Leave him to _die_…."

Miroku opened his eyes and stood up, rubbing the very red hand print on his face. "That's mean Sango-chan! How could you say that about your lover?" Sango scoffed and rolled her eyes, going back to being silent. Miroku blinked. "What'd I do?" He asked, looking back up at Inuyasha, who, in turn shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. Miroku looked back and forth between the two. "Come on guys what'd I doooo?" He begged.

The elevator door dinged again, and the doors opened and Sango slipped out, followed by a annoyed Inuyasha, and a whining Miroku attached to the back of his shirt. About only 5 minutes of walking, Miroku began to be very annoying.

"Come on Inuyasha tell me what I did!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows began to tick.

"Come on! Tell me!"

TICK. TICK. TICK.

"Tell me! Tell me!"

TICK. TICK. TICK. TICK.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha roared, reaching around and grabbing Miroku by his collar. "Shut the hell up or I'll bury you 10 feet under the fucking ground we're standing on."

Miroku blinked. "But Inuyasha, the 5th floor is under this floor." He said in confusion, acting stupid purposely.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting Miroku repeatedly over the head. Sango rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, we're here." She muttered.

Inuyasha stopped hitting Miroku and Miroku stopped wailing. Both turned their heads towards the woman, and then towards the large door that was gold plate entitled 'The Oval Conference Room'. It was silent until Miroku coughed. "Soooo…..shouldn't we go in….?"

Sango nodded and opened the door slowly, letting herself in. Miroku and Inuyasha followed her, once again dragging the lecher.

Inside was a man in a dark suit, with hair just as silver as Inuyasha's, and just as long. He had long, jagged purple stripes on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. His sharp gold eyes seemed to freeze and cause fear on all who all that saw him.

"Inuyasha….." He said coolly, hand folded onto the large oval table, "Sango, Miroku……you've just come back from completing another successful mission. Good."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. That was as close a complement as he was ever gonna get from his asshole brother. "Yeah, what else did you fucking expect?" He snapped back. Miroku nudged him hard in the ribs, and Sango gave him a sizzling glare. Sesshomaru seemed to ignore him. He pulled out a remote control and pushed a red button. The back wall shifted out and a large screen replaced it. Sesshomaru looked back at the three agents standing in front of him.

"Sango Tajiya, Miroku Hoshi, and Inuyasha Taisho." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "Your skills have caused you to have never fail a mission, except for your first ones."

All three shifted uneasily on their feet. Their first missions weren't very good memories. They hurt, even after 3 years of being in the CIASU without it ever coming up, it still haunted them all. It was how they had met and became friends.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Yeah so?" He said vehemently.

Sesshomaru met his eyes squarely. "Half-breed, I suggest that you be silent while I explain your new mission." Inuyasha fell silent at the 'half-breed' comment, his ears slightly drooping. Just because he was part human and part dog demon, his brother was always picking at him for it. So did the world. Sango and Miroku looked at him with sympathy. Inuyasha just frowned, not meeting their eyes, not wanting their sympathy.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, gaining all threes attention. "Are you all familiar with the myth of the Yin Vampire, and the Yang Vampire?" Sango and Miroku nodded, but Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, looking confused. Sesshomaru sighed.

"They myth of the Yin and Yang Vampires is that once, at the beginning of time, when Vampires, Demons, and Humans were at war with each other. Death littered the land, and plants began to die from the fires that were set. At night, many were afraid, for the vampires would get an uncontrollable urge for blood. _Any_ blood. In the morning, the humans were stronger, due to their demon slayers, and their special miko's that killed only vampires. On the night of the full moon, the demons were at their most powerful. It was a war that never seemed to end. Each species had a Leader. The leader of the humans was a man called Tsuyoki. He was a kind man who didn't want to fight at all, and tried to negotiate with the demons to plot against the vampires, since he himself knew that they slept during the day."

Inuyasha snorted, interrupting Sesshomaru. "That doesn't sound like a kind man to me." He said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the soon-to-be dead half-brother. "He was. Now shut up."

"As I was saying, the Demon Lord Inukeido and the King Tsuyoki banded together against the Vampiric Master Naraku, who was considered the ultimate evil, the Yang vampire."

Audible intakes of breath were heard. Sango frowned. "But I thought the vampire lord's name was Onigumo. We're fighting Naraku now….that would make him-" "Very, very old." Miroku finished.

Sesshomaru nodded. "That's the problem. The fact is, there may have been a way that, instead of the Yin Vampire killing him alongside the Demon Lord and the Human King, he may have been sealed in some kind of tomb until 21 years ago, when he was awakened by something."

Miroku and Sango nodded, but Inuyasha was lost again. "Wait…but who is the Yin dragon?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked at him like he was an idiot. "The human king had a very powerful son named Kuroki, who had the powers of many priests and miko like energy that could destroy 200 demons and vampires at the same time. The myth states that the reason was the Shikon no Tama."

More shocked gasps.

"Yes, the Shikon no Tama was the thing he was put to protect. Naraku wanted it. So, he sent his daughter, Keiko to retrieve it and kill Kuroki. His father and the Demon lord were away at the time, looking for a way to destroy the Vampire master and control the vampires. They met at the place of 4 souls, the place were the Shikon no Tama was originally was born. Keiko and Kuroki found that they couldn't kill each other. Instead, they fell in love. But it was forbidden, and so, they could only be together on the night of the New moon. That was how they conceived their child. But, Naraku soon found out, and tried to kill his daughter, knowing that the child might turn on him as it grew older. Kuroki heard of this, and protected Keiko from him, only to die. No one knows how, and even the myth doesn't go into detail, but Keiko had her child, and for 17 years, no one saw either of them."

"But, Tsuyoki had found out about his child, and the man went on a rampage, looking for Keiko and the unnamed child. Naraku hadn't given up on his search either. Both found her at the place Kuroki and Keiko had met. The cave of 4 souls. They both attacked her and Keiko gave herself up, dieing peacefully. But soon after, her daughter appeared. The child was so stricken; she let out a large burst of red light. Soon after, Inukeido found the dead body of Keiko, and no one else. But there was a large seal on the front of the place, a Yin Yang sign. That was how the girl got the name Yin vampire."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Okay….two questions, 1. How did she get the name Vampire if she isn't a pureblood, and 2. What does that have to do with our mission?" The others nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, the girl's vampire dominated human blood, unlike you, who has a balance of the both. So that makes her a pureblood. And 2……."

"Your mission is to go to the cave of 4 souls and find the Yin vampire."

**

* * *

****A/N: **Ok, so the whole myth was made up. Not from the Japanese culture, as much as I wish it was. I also realized that I made Inuyasha sound really girly when he was commenting on the secretaries clothes…….and how bitchy I made Sango look…sorry, I had to fill in some holes with things like that. Oh...and the words, _Trying Fate..._ are used as small time skips. You wont really notice them though, I hope.

**Yeihaku: I'm dead tired now…..I had a whole buck of stuff that I wanted to say, and in the rush to finish this loooong chapter, I friggin forgot! So, anything that I seem to have forgot, please let me know. Oh, but I do remember something. The next chapter of ****The Call of the Wild ****should be up in about 1 or 2 days, sorry. Been a busy, sleepless week. So do me a favor and look for it! And, please R&R! **


End file.
